


Injury (Afterdeath)

by CandleMoon123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleMoon123/pseuds/CandleMoon123
Summary: Geno gets caught in the middle of a clash between The destroyer and The defenders of the multiverse. It’s up to Reaper to stop things before they escalate.
Kudos: 7





	Injury (Afterdeath)

Everything was ablaze in the AU. There was so much dust and bodies,and all of it at the hands of the people tied by the destroyer’s control. The destroyer and So called Creator,both fighting and in their path always followed Death. Normally devastation like this doesn’t affect Reaper,but not when his lover is tied directly to it.  
Geno was one of the many that rushed to defend this Outcode AU. Only for Error to get hold of them,and use them as tools against Ink and his group. Reaper stared in anger as Geno was forced to summon a blaster at a few innocent monsters.  
Reaper full of anger shot at the two battling gods,rage filling his eyes as ink and error doged barely missing reapers scythe.  
“Enough! Both of you,this is an outcoded world and the deaths you are causing is unnecessary and unnatural.Error so help me I will cut your hands if you don’t release all of them! Ink take your group and leave!” Reaper yelled with his aura nearly suffocating the two skeletons.  
Error knowing Death commits fully to his words retracted his string still glaring daggers at Ink. Ink looking annoyed as well recalled his fellow “protectors”. The bad sanses seemed to retreat right after Error and Ink stopped,and the defenders fled as well. Maybe because of the angry Death god.  
Geno was released but wounded. Reaper flew down and caught Geno before he could collapse. Seeing him so injured made him want to strangle the life out of the destroyer with his own strings.  
“Sweetheart?”Reaper said holding Geno close.  
Geno had a wound in his left rib. His arm was twisted and cracked along the joint. Reaper nearly cried,but held it together. He turned to Ink, he ordered him to fix the damage done in this outcode settlement.  
“Fine,but can’t I at least punish Error for messing with the Au.” Ink said gesturing to all the damage still left to the Au.  
“Leave him be,404 will handle him.” Reaper said scooping Geno up and flying through a portal.

Reaper flew through the portal as fast as he could. Life should be in her garden,she always is.  
“Tori!!” Reaper came hurdling through the trees towards the goddess.  
“Death?,is that- Oh my goodness!,Geno!!” Life exclaimed as she saw Genos limp form in The skeleton gods hold.  
Reaper quickly set him down careful not to touch any flora in life’s garden. Geno was still non responsive. Tori quickly started dressing Genos wounds.  
“How long has he been unconscious?” Life asked,staring to heal parts of the rib.  
“About ten minutes by now” Reaper said holding Geno’s head up so life could patch it.  
Life did what she could to help Geno. She went as far as to give Geno a necklace that he used to wear before he had enough soul stability. Reaper thanked her a lot and apologized for the sudden intrusion. Life led Reaper who was still carrying Geno,over to a cave which was clear of anything that could be withered by Reapers touch.  
Reaper looked at the all to familiar cave. A hammock was strung to two ends of the cave,and a bit of books and paper and pencils were scattered about. He laid his wounded lover carefully onto the hammock,shoving a pillow under his head. Reaper floated over the unconscious skeleton watching him carefully.  
Geno’s breath were coming in and out with shakiness.His soul was glowing beneath the bandages. Reaper remembers the time before this when he got injured like now.When Geno woke up from that time Reaper had went off on him,and they both argued for the first time in a long time.  
Reaper had told him to not get involved with the fights of the multiverse,but of course Geno did anyway. Now look where he is once again hurt because he didn’t listen. Reaper wanted to at this point put Geno back in the save screen at least there he was safe,or even make him stay in life’s garden where no one could harm him. Though Reaper knew Geno wouldn’t like either of those,he likes to do things his way,and blah blah blah.  
Then Geno started to stir. With enough strength Geno willed his eye open.  
“R-Reaper?” He shakily said looking up to the god floating above him.  
Reaper gently cupped Geno’s head with his hands and said “ Hey Angel”.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a Angst turned into hurt/comfort.


End file.
